


A Warrior's Passion

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Mirror Universe, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is fighting a war that is not his.  His only goal now is to be reunited with his bondmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warrior's Passion

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
How many had he killed?  
  
He had lost count.  
  
How many close calls, where his life almost ended?  
  
He no longer cared about the numbers.  
  
The only person on his mind was his bondmate.  
  
James Kirk was here, he knew it, he felt it.  
  
A war, with so much bloodshed and no end is sight.  
  
It wasn't their war, but now they had no choice but to fight.  
  
He felt naked without him, the cold weakening him.  
  
But to give up, it never crossed his mind.  
  
As long as he could breath and walk or even crawl, he would not stop until James Kirk was found.  
  
That is a warrior's passion.


End file.
